ulzzangfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Goo Hye Sun
Perfil thumb|306px *'Nombre:' 구혜선 / Koo Hye Sun (Gu Hye Seon) *'Nombre en chino:' 具惠善 / Ju Hui Shan *'Profesión:' Actriz, Cantante, Modelo, Pintora, Directora y Escritora. *'Apodo:' Palbangmin (Belleza en todas las direcciones). *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 09-Noviembre-1984. *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 163cm *'Peso:' 42kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal: '''Escorpio *'Zodiaco chino: Rata *'''Agencia: YG Entertainment Dramas *Take Care of Us, Captain (SBS,2012) *Absolute Boyfriend (Taiwan) (GTV / FTV , 2012) *The Musical (SBS, 2011) *Boys Before Flowers (KBS2, 2009) *Strongest Chil Woo (KBS2, 2008) *The King And I (SBS, 2007) *Pure 19 (KBS, 2006) *Ballad Of Suh Dong (SBS, 2005) *Nonstop 5 (MBC, 2005) *Drama City (KBS2, 2004 - 2005) Temas para Dramas *''Love Song'' tema para Pure 19 (2006) Películas *August Rush (2007) Cameo 'Como Escritora' *The Peach Tree (Guión, 2012) *Magic (Guión, 2010) *Tango (novela, 2009) *The Madonna (Guión, 2009) 'Como Director' Largometraje *The Peach Tree (2012) *Magic (2010) Cortometraje *You (2010) *The Madonna (2009) Programas de TV *SBS Drama Awards (SBS, 2007) MC *Inkigayo (SBS, 2006-2007) MC Anuncios: *Shin Han Group (2009) *SOUP (2009) *LG Telecom (2009) *Thurejuru (뚜레쥬르) (2007) *Like the First Time (처음처럼) (2007) *Da-Na-Han RG II (다나한 RG II) (2007) *Sharp Rieuldic: Electronic Dictionary (2005) *Sam-Bo Computer Slim PC (2002) Videos Musicales *Soul Star - Will Forget. *Sung Si Kyung - We Quite Match Well *Im Tae Bin - The Reason I Close My Eyes *Kim Ji Eun - Yesterday is Different from Today, *Fahrenheit - Touch Your Heart Reconocimientos *'2010 12th Short Shorts Film Festival & Asia: '''Premio Proyector para (The Madonna) *'2009 Busan Asian Short Film Festival: Premio del Público (The Madonna) *'''2009 Andre Kim Best Star Awards: Mejor Estrella Femenina *'2009 6th Yahoo! Asia Buzz Awards (Taiwan):' Mejor Estrella Femenina Asiatica *'2009 2009 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Mejor Pareja Lee Min Ho (Boys Over Flowers) *'2009 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Popularidad cibernauta (Boys Over Flowers) *'2009 KBS Drama Awards: '''Premio a la Excelencia para la mejor serie dramática y actriz (Boys Over Flowers) *'2007 SBS Drama Awards: Premio Nueva Estrella (The King And I) *'''2006 KBS Drama Awards: Mejor Nueva Actriz (Pure in Heart) Discografía 'Mini-Album' 'Digital Single' Curiosidades *'Educación:' Escuela Primaria Shin Chon **Escuela Primaria Bu Pyeong Dong **Escuela Media Bu Heung **Escuela Secundaria Bu Pyeong Girls **Colegio de Arte de Seul. *'Aficiones:' Cantar y dibujar. *'Comida favorita:' Pescado crudo, sushi y cangrejo. *'Cita:' “Soy adicta al trabajo. Si no trabajo me siento inútil” *'Su lema:' "Vivir felizmente" *Mentora y modelo a seguir: La cineasta Jung Seung Hye (q.e.p.d.). *'Amigas: 'Nam Sang Mi y Han Hyo Joo. *Es conocida como 4D (personalidad rara) *En el mes de Octubre del 2010 fue aceptada en la prestigiosa Universidad de Sungkyunkwan, en la escuela de Direccion, sus clases empezaron en el mes de marzo del 2011. *Actualmente es Ulzzang (cara bonita) ocupando el primer puesto en una encuenta en corea en el 2011. *Se la vinculo sentimentalmente con él actor Kim Ji Hoon y Lee Min Ho . *Koo Hye Sun y Bi Rain fueron escogidos por los internautas como la mejor pareja de comerciales (CF) *Como empresaria es dueña del Café Monopolín '''y de la compañía cinematografica Koo Hye Sun films.''' *Koo Hye Sun es una actriz que ganó fama con el éxitoso drama "Pure 19 ", pero su popularidad llegó al máximo al interpretar a Geun Jan Di en el drama "Boys Before Flowers" *Fue escogida sobre Park Shin Hye para el personaje de Jan Di de " Boys Before Flowers" *Tiene una gran amistad con Sandara Park miembro de 2NE1. *Le encanta las mascotas en especial los perros. *Koo Hye Sun se convierte en la cara de Air Asiana (una aerolinia muy importante) quién le dará todo los beneficios para el drama Take Care of Us, Captain,Asiana Air la escogio por ser una joven muy bonita y tener una sonrisa angelical. Categoría:Ulzzang Categoría:Corea-Ulzzang